Wilson and Wolfgang
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Read on to meet how Wilson and Wolfgang meet. Makes no sense, really.


_**didnt want to post this because its boring and shit but i thought what the hell so here it is meet how wolfgang and wilson met each other hefjbfhb idk dont ask me also sorry its borning wejfvnwf gj**_

* * *

I was always bullied at school as a kid. My parents didn't help non, either - they just told me to "suck it up and take it like a man" and to "not let it bother me". They left the bully's alone, secretly laughing at my sadness and just sat back and watched it happen. And it was all because of my great interest in Science that I got so much banter and abuse for it. Everyday I'd study it, or when school was off for the weekend, I'd still study it through books. Then I'd try to make some of my own contraptions, but I never got far with them without them blowing up in my face, or something within the machine frying out, which would again, lead it to blowing up in my face.

If I ever did notes in class - which was always, especially in Science -, at the end of the lesson(s), a group of boys would always wait outside for me, and they were always the same group. They'd always snatch my notes from me and rip them up, or if I hid them away they'd search me and then rip it up to tiny shreds. If I did any of my Science machines at school, they would take it off me and smash it up with hammers or stones. They'd laugh and point at me, calling me all kind of names like "nerd" and "dork" before walking off, still laughing at the so called "joke". I'd try to hold back the tears, I'd bite my lip to not let my feelings out. Not that spending hours on one thing just to be smashed up hurt me in any way or anything.

When the bell rang, everyone flitted to their lessons while I was left to examine the remains of my machine with tear-filled eyes. It knocked my confidence, my self-esteem, my everything. I just wanted to run home and lock myself away, to hide myself in piles and piles of books and to just never leave from there again. So I ran and hid myself away in the toilets for the rest of the day, listening to people coming in and out of there while I drowned in past and present sorrows. Some were laughing and chattering to there friends, others were shouting and kicking things about. Some were singing at the top of their lungs a song that I'd never heard of, and some others were even doing the same thing as I was for a whole hour.

After the final bell rang out, I waited until I was sure everyone was gone. I waited for another five minuets just to make sure before I popped my head out from the door. Hearing no sounds, I decided that it was safe. The toilets weren't the best place in the world to hide in in consideration of comfort and...smell, as well as the noise levels at times, and the temperature was one that made you freeze to the bones! But, it was better than the outside world, behind the bins in much more bitter conditions, while it was raining, and very windy, and you happened to lack having a brolly. In all fairness, it was rather warm in the toilets if you were wrapped up well enough, despite the room offered in such low terms.

I moved over to the mirror to check myself out before leaving. My dead and tired eyes fell to my poofy and spiked out hair, which had been drawn out into three spikes at either side of my head. A failure in one of my experiments had left me to such a hairstyle crisis. With the contraption leaving me with a shocking experience, I haven't been able to flatten it since, only encouraging people's name calling further. They call me "The Mad Scientist" and even say such phrases like "Watch out, Frankenstein is here!", and they'd all either move away from me or form a line for me to walk through. I'd get eyes all over the shop, staring at me, harsh whispers filling the air, only making me want to die. To fall through a hole and into the depths of hell from where I stood.

I just shuck my head and sighed gently. I washed my hands under the water, dried them, and was about to leave before I heard a voice behind me, making me stop and freeze in my tracks.

'Heeeeeeey, the mad Scientist is still 'ere!'

I hated that voice. It was such a whiny and high-pitched one for a boy. But then again, he was such a small and thin thing. Such a voice suited such a figure like himself, even if it did give me the most banging of headaches.

'Hey nerd! Where were you last period?'

'Yeh, I wanted to break somethin'!'

'Skiving again, were we, ya little dork? We don't like that - those. We don't like people that skive, do we, lads?'

'Nah, we 'ate it!'

I slowly turned around to face the voices, challenged by four of them. All of them were different in appearance, yet not one of them was really a bulking figure of a man. Well, not to the extent of there muscles ripping out of there clothes. "Ripped", as it were. No, two of them were skinny, one was a medium range, and one was...large. Yet even with this said, the four of them packed quite a punch together, something I had learnt when I had first spoken my mind to them about there bullying ways.

'I-I don't want any trouble...' I manage to splutter, slowly backing away at there slow approaches. My back edged closer and closer to the wall until I lightly banged into it, causing me to gasp and fear to snake up my spine. I wonder what it's going to be today? A push around or a proper beating? You could never tell, even with their beaming body language and evil twinkle in there eyes.

'We wanna play!' One of the small ones pipped up.

'Yeah!' Another voice squeaked.

'Somethin' fun.' Everyone was edging closer to me, and I had nothing for them to break - everything I had tried to make today had been messed with by them in the space of a 20 minuet break. 'You got anythin' for us?'

'Y-you broke them all t-today...'

'We have?' The leader said in a mocking tune. He took a step closer, his knuckles making a cracking noise, his face getting closer to mine, and I could see that evil twinkle in his bright green eyes and that nasty smirk snake across his lips. 'Nothin' stoppin' us from breakin' you.'

With that being the final whistle for the rest of them, they all began to move in. They all started cracking there knuckles, they all made small snickers, there smiles only getting wider and wider with every step gained. I tried my hardest to merge with the wall made from plaster, my heart beating faster and faster with every passing moment. They all edged closer, and closer, and I could do nothing other than watch them and prepare for the worst-

'I would stop if I were you.' A deep and booming voice from behind them suddenly boasted, making the group stop and turn around. I let a heavy breath escape me as they turned away, and it was then that I realized that I could sneak to the right and run out of the doors and towards home sweet - and relatively safe - home.

'Why? What are ya gonna do if we don't?' The smallest asked. And when I saw the size of my savior, I really wished - for his sake - he hadn't spluttered those words. His brain must be the size of a peanut to ask such a question to such a bulk of a man standing before him, and the others seemed to seize up in fear; there shoulders all hunched up and there heavy breathing and rasping suddenly became softer.

The person was a boy around the age of 14. But for a 14 year old, he had the body of a body builder. His arms were the size of a tree log, his chin pointed and hair in a neat pile a-top his head. His body was blooming with muscle, and he was one certain for a strong future. His meaty hands were balled to tight fists, an angry look sparkling in his eyes as they bore down into the smallest bully, his jaw locked in anger.

'Would like to know?' He asked in that voice tinged with Russian, another factor that he was a strong man, and someone not to be messed around with. He was one for talking a little and punching a lot. Or, certainly seemed that way, anyway.

'Yeah!' Suddenly, the smallest one lunged forward, his hands to tight fists and a war cry escaping his little lungs. But all of that was put to rest by a hand much bigger than his head slapping onto the crown. His small foot movements scraped against the marble floor, and his arms swung madly to hit the target, but he was suddenly picked up by his head and thrown against the wall. As he collided with it, a yelp and pained moan escaped him as he began to slide down the wall. The only evidence that there ever was a brawl here was the gaping hole left in the plaster.

The rest of the group watched in horror as there friend slipped down the wall and thumped onto the floor, there jaws following there friends movements. Then, there fear-filled eyes fell to the person responsible, his hands placed on his sides and a bushy brow raised in question.

'Anyone else?'

They shuck their heads before rushing out of the door, screaming and shouting in fear. The smallest one slowly got off the floor, following after the others with pained wheezes and a great limp to his left side, and soon, there screams and shouts slowly faded from ear-shot. Now, I was left to face this mob of a boy with his blank eyes staring at me, the only sign of life were the small sparkles of anger flashing in them.

I gulped as he walked towards me, taking big and joyful steps to where I was planted. Small tremors ran through the place we were at, only making me hug the wall even more. My hands clawed against the plaster lightly as he edged closer. Oh god, what was he going to do to me? Was he gonna finish me off himself? Was he going to pummel me into the ground and laugh at me? Was he gonna break all of my bones, comment on how small I am, and then leave me bleeding? Finishing off what the others would have started, and not wanted a crowd so he could do as he pleased?

He was so much taller than I was, and he had to kneel down so we could be at eye level. His expression still hadn't changed; still blank yet furry filled eyes and jaw locked in anger. Never in my life had I wanted to die as much as I did then; for the ceiling to be struck through by lighting to get to me would be a god send.

He stared at me, right in the eyes, which only made me feel both intimidated and very nervous. I thought he was going to hit me; it was the only thing my jelly-brain could think of the actions this man would soon do; give me a black eye or a broken nose, something along those lines. But, he suddenly straightened up. And after a few slow seconds shot by, his locked jaw formed to a smile, and his angry eyes softened. He raised a meaty palm out, making me flinch and raise my own hands to my chest, only for the smile to get wider across his slightly chubby face.

'You are...Wilson, yes?' He asked in a much softer tone of that Russian voice, making my heart skip a beat. He tilted his head and watched me with those warm eyes of his.

'...U-uh...y-yes...' Slowly averting my gaze to his raised hand, I slowly got the gist. Still thinking it was a trick, I kept on guard, ready to knee him in the chest if he tried anything funny, making a note of where to run after I had done so. Ever-so-slowly, I raised my own to where his was hovering, and locked hands with him. But his smile only widened. And I was met with a boastful laugh and rocking hand shake.

'Is nice to meet you! Are Scientist, right?' He held my hand with both of his after the shaking seized, which kept my hand warm. I just blinked and stared blankly at him before my senses came back to me.

'I...I, uh, t-try to make stuff, t-that works, bu-but...uh...' Quite taken a-back at the fact that this person was interested in what I try to do, and was also not beating me up, I was quite at loss for words. They all just fell out in crumpled messes.

'Aw, is shy!' He chuckled again, suddenly pulling me in close. Yelping, he got me in a gentle head-lock with his left arm, using his right to give me a noogie. My mind just went blank, and my previous plan of "knee him in the chest and run like the bloody wind" just fluttered from my mind. 'And have real nice hair! How keep like this? Gel?' It was all happening too fast - he pulled me away from him before resting his palms on my shoulders, just staring at my mess of hair. Blinking slightly, I regained some of my brain cells.

'U-uh, static!'

'Ha! Is good!'

Was...someone being nice to me? Was this person not beating me or my contraptions up? And he...LIKED my hair...?

'I-I can't keep it down!'

'Do not flatten! Is nice way it is!' He gave a wide smile, to which I awkwardly smiled back. 'H-how do you know my name...?'

'Am in your Science and English.'

'...O-oh, god, I-I didn't know...s-sorry, I've never s-seen you...in...those subjects...before...' Another laugh fell upon me.

'Is alright! You so shy, would not talk, anyway.' Time slowly passed as we stood there in the brink of it. And as it slowly passed, I held my arm, looking away to the floor.

'T-thanks...for, uh...you kn-know, saving me back there...' But I was once reminded at how strong this person can be just by sneaking my gaze to the gaping hole in the wall, few of the plaster parts that were meant to be glued to it now scattered on the floor.

'Do not like bully's. Is always good to teach them lesson. So, Wilson, would like to be walked home, yes?' Our eyes met again, and for the first time, I suddenly felt a lot saver. Saver than I had ever been before. And, I had a friend.

As I showed him what paths led to my house while he accompanied me, we had a small chatter. We talked about GCSE's and how the subjects were hard, and then he went on to say that he didn't need any of that crap since he was going to run away to the circus, where the only brains needed were how to be strong, how to be safe to a certain degree, and how to please an audience. He talked about how his Mother had taught him how to fight and defend himself, and even how to use such things like the heavy-lifters. It was all quite fascinating to listen too, and I loved listening to what he had to say on such a matter.

When we arrived at my house and were ready to part, he smiled, lunged forward and wrapped his huge meaty arms around me. He brought me close to his body, and I learned how warm he was in a matter of seconds. When we pulled away, he laughed and commented on the red face I had.

I waved until he had disappeared over the hill, and it had been a long while since I had been this happy.

For the next few months, me and the meaty figure I'd come to know as Wolfgang bonded more. We spoke about random stuff, had a laugh, helped each other out in things. He was quite smart for a meat-head. I especially helped him with Science, helping him wrap his mind around the complex things such as equations and tasks while he helped me gain some "meat on bones", as he put it. It was both fun and exhausting. And sometimes, he even picked me up like I was a rag-doll and placed me on his bulky shoulders for a piggie-back ride, just 'cause he can. It was so fun!

All of the bullies had left me alone since then. And they left me alone right through 'till the end of Year 11, when we were due to part from that school. Wolfgang had reported to me that he had got a lot of D's and even some E's in his tests, where-as I got A's, some B's and miner C's. In that time, he'd gotten a lot beefier, and his seemingly small jumper couldn't cover up his fantastic muscles. I must say, with our time together, I seemed to have gained some meat, as well.

After that day, I don't remember seeing him again. He must have run off with the circus, something he had dreamed of doing since the first day I met him. Now, here I am. In some run-down house years later, making machines and experiments that don't work. I do miss him, and I do really want to see him again, just to talk for old times sake.

I hope somewhere that Wolfgang is having a better day than I am right now.


End file.
